MIS Project goals expect that by the end of calendar year 2001, HCNNM will have a highly functional Management Information System that produces the following benefits: a) rapid transmission of data and communications between all sites; b) access to the Internet in every clinic, especially for medical providers; c) access to practice management applications such as DEMS - a diabetes care quality improvement tool, and PhDx - a screening and diagnostic support tool; d) electronic billing for Medicaid, Medicare and private insurance; e) electronic appointment and provider scheduling which will help streamline clinic operations; f) easy access to data & report writing at all levels where it is needed, and g) shared calendars, agendas, financial reports and other critical information. Specific Aims for Internet connectivity are that: 1 ) All medical providers and key staff in all clinics (a minimum of 150 staff members) will have Internet access by the end of calendar year 2001; 2) At least 75% of Medical providers, or 30 out of 40, will use the Internet in the first year to support their medical practice; 3) Patient education materials will be provided through the Internet to at least 10% of the patient population, or 2,200 patients; 4) At least 4 staff members will assist at least 500 HCNNM patients to take advantage of pharmacy Patient Assistance Programs (for free and reduced drugs), using the Internet as a tool, and 5) HCNNM will collaborate with La Plaza Telecommunity to train at least 100 patients on using Internet health information resources to help manage their conditions.